1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of coaxial connectors for printed circuit boards.
After printed circuit boards have been fitted with SMD (Surface Mounted Device) components and have been subsequently soldered, printed circuit boards are contacted to one another at high frequencies. In this regard, locational and positional inaccuracies in the radial and axial direction have to be compensated for so that the high frequency properties are not lost. In general, a plurality of contact points are to be connected at the same time. For this purpose, coaxial connectors are used which can be blind-plugged and which interconnect two coaxial contact points which are arranged locally above one another, taking the axial and radial offset into account. Examples of coaxial con-tact points include coaxial cables, printed boards having corresponding layout structures, and housing lead-ins such as filter or duplexer couplings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Printed circuit board coaxial connectors that can be blind-plugged are known from the prior art. These have a multilayer construction having a first and a second connector part which are operatively interconnected via an adapter piece. A disadvantage of the connectors known from the prior art is that they have a fault, depending on the location, which can have a negative effect on the transmission properties.
WO2011/088902 from the same applicant was published on Jul. 28, 2011 and relates to a printed circuit board coaxial connector of the generic type. The connector comprises a first and a second connector part which can be operatively interconnected via an adapter piece. At least one connector side comprises mechanical operative connection means which “rigidly” interconnect the corresponding connector part and the associated end of the adapter, i.e. under normal circumstances, the connection is no longer releasable at all or is only releasable with increased force. The operative connection means are arranged with respect to the conductors such as to allow for an offset in the axial and lateral direction that is as large as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,290 from the company Radiall was published in 1998 and describes a coaxial connector having a spherical joint insert. A ring is inserted into an end of a connector part and anchored here. Said ring prevents the joint insert from falling out of the connector part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,403 from the company Gilbert Engineering Co. was published in 1988 and discloses a coaxial connector of the described type having an adapter piece. The connector is designed such that it can compensate for a certain lateral offset. A mechanical snap-in connection is created by means of an outer conductor of the adapter piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,177 from the company NEC Co. discloses another connector having a first and a second connector part, which can be operatively connected by an adapter piece. The adapter piece is used to compensate for a certain lateral offset.
WO0052788A1 from the same applicant was published in 2000 and discloses an improved connector of the generic type. The connector comprises a first and a second connector part, which can be operatively connected by means of an adapter piece. A ball joint is used on at least one side in order to reduce resulting forces.
EP1207592 from the company Rosenberger was published in 2002 and relates to a coaxial plug arrangement having a first and a second coaxial plug connector and a contact bush which connects said plug connectors. The contact bush is formed such that it can be tilted laterally in a predetermined region. The first coaxial plug connector and the contact bush comprise a latch connection in the region of their outer conductors. The latch connection in the region of the outer conductors has a limiting effect on the freedom of movement. All the first coaxial plug connectors are arranged in a common first plastics housing and all the second coaxial plug connectors are arranged in a common second plastics housing.
Additional connectors having a generic are known from US2004038586, US2007026698A, US2006194465A, CN2879475Y and CN101459304A.
None of the intellectual property rights known from the prior art give any suggestion as to how the transmission properties of the connector can be improved.